WarGames: Deadly Foes
by JCman
Summary: The adventure continues with Jai and his family enjoying their first day back to school, but that is not taken lightly. Doctor Sliknaught returns, along with his new daughter June .


WarGames Book 2:Deadly Foes

Chapter 1: Life in tokyo was good, even for teenagers with superpowers. Jai now had a better understanding of his ablities,and he could control them much better than he did when he first got them a few weeks ago. School started up again, after the semester break,and jai was ready to start his second semester,and then he could graduate in june.

Jai's favorite subjects in school included, science, computer programing and jai's number one subject: English. jai was at the top of all his classes,and he never got a bad grade in his entire high school education. Jai's girlfriend, juzuki was also at the top of her classes, which were: Forensic science and most importantly psychology and philosphy. Kirishima on the other hand, was a below C average and he never studied or paid attention,which is a wonder how he got to high school anyway. Kirishima was also the school athlete on the fooball team , The Green Dragons. Eric monson, was a good student , in school and he always paid attention when the subject was History. Eric loved history in many ways, but when he was not in school, he would be on the beach surfing like there was no tomorrow. The school day was long and tiring but when the final bell rang, jai and his friends raced through the hall eager to get home and chill out and do absolutley nothing.

Meanwhile, While Republika corp was being rebuilt, Doctor Sliknaught was at home in his secret lab,plotting on how he would get back at jai and wipe him off the face of the earth. His thoughts were interupted,by a loud , sharp slaming of the front door of the house,and he heard someone come stomping down to the lab angrily. June Sliknaught had returned home,finally after the destruction of the first republika corp. june was very angry, by her defeat and she had the look to show it. June was bruised and battered after fighting jai in the lab,and it took her at least a few days to find doctor Sliknaught's mansion in the middle of no where, she was not to happy for being left behind,but she could not be angry at her father. "So jai has beaten you?" said doctor sliknaught. "yes father." she said. he tried to reassure his daughter, "don't worry my daughter, this was only the first battle you will have multiple opportunities to fight him." "you don't understand father i must beat him!" she snapped. "I understand your frustration june, but screaming at me will not solve anything." said doctor sliknaught. "tell you what, i will give you more abilities, so you can outmatch jai." at these words a evil smile formed across june's lips, "thank you father" she said. They went down into the lab and the process began. Later that day, at the highschool, jai and the others were walking to class together when somone walked up to them. "Hey I'm Hector". Jai responded "are you new here?" "yeah chico, i just moved here". "well its been nice talking to you esse, i'll talk to you later." hector left and he headed back to class, leaving jai and the others to do the same. After school was over, hector was walking home,and jai offered him a ride home, hector accepted and got in the car with them. When they reached his street he said goodbye and walked to his house. When jai got home he walked into his room, with juzuki following close besides him, and they locked the door and did not come out for several hours, untill they decided to cook dinner,and after that the rest of them hungout, untill it was time to go to bed.

Chapter:2

After many pain filled hours, june had gotten new superhuman abilities thanks to her father Doctor Sliknaught. She now could produce metal blades from her fingertips,a healing factor to match Jai's own and as added bonus, she could change her apperance by shapeshifting. before she went to bed, she practised her new abilities, in her personal training area provded by her father,untill she was satisfied. Her plan was to sneak into his house and take him out for good. The next day jai had finally finished another crap filled day of school,and he was dying to get home and spend some alone time with Juzuki, when Hector interupted his thoughts, "hey man can i come over to your house?" Jai was in no mood to deal with Hector and he said"no." hector was disapointed. "maybe next time amigo." he said as he walked home. The rest of jai's day was perfect, he spent most of it with juzuki, and then he went to bed and fell asleep quickly as possible,and at 3 am his bedroom window shattered,and strong femmine hands pulled him out of bed,and a voice spoke"Hello jai, are you ready for round two?" Jai reconized the voice, it belonged to his psychotic clone june. "how did you find me?" he asked. "why would i tell you brother?" she said teasingly. that's when the fight started. Jai pushed june off of him, and she tripped causing her to fall to the floor. june got back up and tossed a kunai at his head, he ducked and it stuck into the wall behind him. Jai pulled it free from the wall and just as june was lunging for him he stabbed her in the stomach. june gasped in pain, then a evil smile crossed her lips, as she pulled out the knife and the wound healed quickly_Damn it she has a healing factor_ too!? Jai thought. June ran at jai and tackled him and they crashed through the wall,into the living room and the fight continued. Punch after punch was thrown, teeth were scattered on the floor from being spit out, and both fighters were bruised from head to toe but they continued to fight. Jai was getting frustrated, he sent bolts of lighting at his foe, she dodged bolt after bolt,and she whipped dozens of knives at him but, he dodged each and every one of them. It was a grueling fight, but that did not stop them. Finally june chucked shuriken at jai and it sunk into his stomach, jai had a pained expression on his face, and it hurt a lot especially for a guy with a healing factor.

Chapter: 3

That was the last straw, Jai felt pain and rage, as he writhed in pain on his knees, his muscles twitched, he groaned with rage, he was changing and he felt it. His clothes tore up, his muscle mass grew incredibly large, his skin turned blue, and blue fur grew in place of the skin underneath. his eyes turned yellow and black,he grew wolf ears, and finally, his face changed into a canine face, complete with a snout and mouth. The transformation was complete, jai had become Anubis the lighting wolf. June stood on the floor in fear, she dared not to move, the beast inched closer and it grabbed june by the throat and pushed down on her windpipe as if it was trying to crush her neck. "No don't do this jai!" she rasped. "Too bad." said the wolf. strangled cries echoed through the house, untill it was silent execpt the sound of June's throat snapping in two. The wolf tossed the lifeless carcass out the window and the window shattered leaving a gaping hole in the side of the house. The wolf walked through the hole and into the night it went, it paved a trail of destruction all the way from the house to the forest outside the city. the beast stopped there and calmed down, reverting back into jai and he passed out on the grass and stones. The nightmare was over for now.

Chapter:4

It was morning, Jai was groggy and confused, cold and hungry. the last thing he rembered was killing June, after that, it was fuzzy. all jai had was his shorts from the previous night, tattered and and torn. he looked down at his hands, which were stained with blood, his breath stank of animal carcass and he was covered in dirt from head to toe. Jai realized he was in the woods, he did not know how he got there, but he needed to get home quickly as possible. he began to walk home , which was not to far from the woods. It did not take long for him to get home, when he arrived home,he saw Juzuki waiting ouside for him, looking like she had been crying for hours. "What happened last night jai?" she said. Jai explained to her that june snuck into the house last night,and tried to kill him, but somtime during the night he killed her somehow. Juzuki went to hug him, then she stopped, "jai are you covered in blood?!" she shreiked. Jai responded "i don't know how this happened ." Juzuki led him into the house. Jai was horrifed at what he saw, The house was totally demolished from the aftermath of the battle, the furniture was chopped in half, there were holes in the floor, bloodstains on the walls and floor, but most importantly, there was a huge gaping hole where the window was supposed to be.

Chapter 5: Jai was shocked by the destruction he had caused . After a long hot shower, he called a carpenter to fix everything that was damaged in the fight. Meanwhile a few miles away, a broken beaten june limped home to her father very angry,and feeling way better than last night. She had beaten death and she was grateful for her healing factor, but it was not as fast as jai's. She mumbled under her breath" I'll kill you jai, and your little dog too!" she laughed crazily to herself, as she got closer to her home, her injuries were healing, her neck was fully healed when she woke up a few hours ago behind jai's house. A few minutes later june had arrived at the Sliknaught mansion. Doctor sliknaught was waiting for her outside the house, june just barely made it, when all of a sudden she blacked out,and her father caught her as she fell. Doctor Sliknaught carried his unconcious daughter into their home and laid her down to rest. he vowed to capture jai and tourture him in ways that even made his skin crawl by the thought of it . Jai woke up the next day, feeling better than he had felt in a while. He got ready for school, and then he got in his car with is friends and drove along to school and forget what had happened the previous night. the school day begun and jai could not be happier about it. he went to his first class which was english,and he enjoyed it untill the bell rang. He went to his next class: Philosphy. Jai enjoyed that class too. His Second to last class was computer programing. Once computer programing let out out, jai went back to his locker and grabbed his lunch. He regrouped with is brother, juzuki and eric and they went to the cafeteria to enjoy their lunch period. After lunch jai headed back to his locker and gathered his things for study hall, and he was glad this was his last class and then he could go home and spend time with juzuki.

Chapter 6:

After a excruciatingly long school day, jai gathered his things from his locker and he headed out to the parking lot to warm up the car. he got out his keys, but he dropped them on the pavement, and he bent to pick them up. When he got up to unlock the car, he was hit from behind and dragged away by a mysterious figure. When jai regained conciousness, he was blinded by bright lights, he happened to be in a white room with a glass veiwing window. jai also realized he could not move, that was because he was strapped to a metal operating table with metal bonds. As he struggled to get free, a voice came out of a intercom system in the room "Struggle all you want jai, there is no escape." Jai reconized the voice and he knew that it belonged to Doctor Sliknaught. jai shouted to the intercom "What the hell man, What's your deal!" Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor stepped inside along with June. Jai was horrfied, "I killed you you're supposed to be dead!" June retorted back "Sorry to diaspoint you jai, i'm just better than you." Doctor sliknaught silenced them "that's enough June." "yes father" she said. "are you ready to suffer jai?" asked Doctor Sliknaught. "Go to hell." responded jai. June had a sudden flash of realization and spoke with her father " Father, i just realized somthing: if you cause him enough pain, it will only trigger a horrible transformation and he will destroy us, and the entire lab." Jai got a kick out of his , and said "yeah Sliknaught, i'd listen to her, you don't want your precious lab be destroyed before your very eyes" he joked. June did not like this "Don't you ever speak to my father that way again!" she then gave him a very hard slap, and that shut him up. June spoke again "father are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

Ch: 7

"I don't care". replied the doctor . He flipped a switch on the control panel, a sharp pain went through jai's back and through his body, he yelled out , the pain did not stop, it only got worse. the blades continued to rip jai's flesh, as the went in and out of jai's back, jai screamed even louder, doctor sliknaught grinned evily, he was getting a sick kick out of jai's pain and misery. Jai began to see red. The knives began to speed up, and ripped more flesh. jai's heart raced, his muscles strained and contracted, he felt the rage consume him, he was going to lose control and transform into anubis. Jai let the transformation come, he wanted to see Doctor Sliknaught freak out and scream like a little girl. the transformation was begining. The machine groaned and creaked under the extra weight,and the metal knives bent and broke off into jai's skin. The machine smoked and then self destructed, jai's restraints bent and snapped off. Jai's transformation was complete. Anubis slammed through the glass window and he lunged after Doctor Sliknaught, who was not afraid. June on the other hand, was afraid for her life and she headed out of the lab, and dashed to the emergency door on the other side of the room. Anubis let out a earth shattering roar that knocked Doctor Sliknaught off his feet, and a enormous wave of lighting exploded, taking the lab and the house above in a earth shattering blast. Doctor sliknaught was unconcious and he laid in the rubble that was left of the lab and his home. Anubis turned his attention to the fleeing June, "where are you going !" he said. Anubis jumped and landed in front of her. " Stay away from me you overgrown puppy!" she yelled. anubis let out another roar,and june was swept off her feet, and landed on the sandy ground. Anubis picked her up by her left arm, june glared at the beast and said" if you kill me now, i"ll just com back stronger than ever!" the beast laughed "you may come back , but this is going to hurt a lot". he tightened his grip on her arm and yanked with all his might, and her arm came loose, the bones snapped amd blood spattered from the gapping hole, where the arm was suposed to be. June let out a blood curdling scream, and anubis dropped her to the ground watching her scream and cry, and he walked away not looking back, as he reverted into jai yet again. Jai ran home as fast as he could. Everyone was waiting for him as he came to view, and when he got closer, they were happy to see him, they welcomed him and gave him a huge group hug, not letting him go. Jai was happy to be reunited with his family once again. all jai wanted to do now was cuddle with juzuki by the fireplace. Back at what was Doctor Sliknaught's home and lab,june was fully healed and her arm was back where it belonged, she needed to help her father, she raced over to the pile of rubble where Doctor Sliknaught lay. June pushed the giant mound of rubble off of him, and there he was mostly unharmed except for a couple cuts and bruises. doctor sliknaught was holding his right arm gingerly, june thought it must be broken. june tried to lift him off the ground, he groaned in pain, and june picked him up gently as possible without hurting him. June finally got Doctor Sliknaught on his feet. and she needed to get him to a hospital. once her father was taken care of june went to call a carpenter to rebuild her fathers house and the basement lab. While that was taken care of she began to plot her revenge against jai, who was going to pay the hard way.


End file.
